Construction toys that include interlocking plastic building elements promote creative and imaginative play by end users. Typically, plastic building elements attach to each other or interlock using an array of small cylindrical bumps or “studs” on the top surface of one building element that fit into an array of holes or recesses on the bottom surface of another building element. In general, the size and spacing of the studs and holes are standardized to enable attachment among various types of building elements and accessories that can be included in one or more construction toy kits.
A construction toy kit can include a standard set of pieces for allowing end users to design and build a variety of different models. A construction toy kit also can provide instructions for using certain pieces to build a particular model. In some cases, construction toy kits can be associated with particular themes for building models representing historical, contemporary, futuristic, or fictional structures.
In addition to building elements, construction toy kits often include small plastic toy figures to enhance play. Typically, the toy figures are about 1.5 inches tall and include head, arms, hands, torso, hips, and legs parts. The toy figures may represent characters associated with a particular theme and generally are structured to connect to the building elements and carry accessories such as small plastic tools.